


Take me to your heaven

by MippenIII



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Monogamy is for chumps, Multi, POV Impulse, Rated Teen to be safe, Slightly suggestive at the end, barley - Freeform, first fic, set in early season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MippenIII/pseuds/MippenIII
Summary: Zedaph thinks he can carry someone bridalstyle. He had the strength, but not the balance. Impulse makes the best of it.Tango gets tackled.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Take me to your heaven

It was a late afternoon at his futuristic pyramide. The air was hot and humid. The sky was void of any clouds that could provide relief from the smoldering sun. The very kind of weather you don’t want to spend outside on your roof trying to deal with the currently nonexistent roof. But on the bright side, when he complained about his predicament on the communicator Tango and Zedaph came over to help him with it.

Well in this case “helping” was a bit of a strong word. Tango had parked himself in the cool shadow of a wall near the edge of the platform, and was half heartedly backseat building without putting any actual thought into what would look good or not. 

“Are you going to offer any actually useful advice or are you going to come out of the shade and give me a hand?” Impulse said after a particularly. . . let’s say unique suggestion to use orange concrete as an accent.

“It's too hot to think today man, all my brain cells are pouring out along with my sweat” Impulse shook his head experedaly and smiled slightly at his response.

Zedaph on the other hand was resting against a couple of shulker boxes a small bit away his eyebrows creased together in thought, his gaze resting on Impulse’s form moving on the roof.

He heard Tango behind him speak up with a barely interested, “what are you thinking about” in an attempt to fill the silence that had started to conjugate.

“I wonder if I would be able to lift someone bridal style.” Zed answered absentmindedly

“Why?”

“Because I have reason to believe that I am the strongest among us” He said with confidence that was only partly fake.

“prove it” Tango challenged.

“I am” he said “Impulse can you come over here, I want to try and lift you”

He contemplated briefly if this was an good idéa. Before climbing down from the roof, happily taking a break from placing quartz stairs. “fine.” he said flatly.

Zedaph walks up to him and wraps one arm around Impulses knees and the other around his back, and he lifts. Impulse wraps his arms around Zeds shoulders to stabilize himself as he ascends. He would be lying to himself if it didn’t feel nice to be cradled in Zed’s arms.

There is a soft “Holy shit” from Tango, processing the view of his boyfriend being able to lift someone with less difficulty than would be expected.

Zedaph yelps in alarm when the world suddenly shifts, he is losing his footing and slips on a wet spot in the quartz lining the edge of the base. A split second of confused panic is all he has time for. Before striking the water surface in a massive splash. His skin, shocked by the water and the sudden temperature change delivers chills through his body as the water quickly soaks into his clothes.

Impulse gets dealt a arm to the gut as he is trying to orient himself next to Zedaph, who just plummeted both of them headfirst in the sea. As he finds the surface and his sense of direction he takes notice of two annoying sounds: Tango, on the ground laughing so hard at his companions that he appears to have trouble breathing. And Zedaph treading water beside him, actually having trouble breathing while coughing up all the seawater he swallowed on the way down. 

All the frustration Impulse harbored from being dumped in the sea without his consent disappears as he swims over to Zedaph and fondels his arm to ask if he’s okay. Zed nods between the coughs to confirm the silent question. 

Tango is still laughing at them, bracing himself on a shulker box with one hand and gripping his stomach with other. His eyes clouds over in mirthful tears as he attempts to form words. He repeatedly does not succeed until he reaches a lull in the crackles.

“You should have seen you faces! this is the greatest thing I have seen this whole season!” He sputtered out in between two laughs. 

The two men in the water glanced at each other, then at Tango, then back at one another. They nodded in unison, having reached a silent consensus that they had gained a common enemy.

Zed puts his elbows on the edge of the platform and hoists his torso out of the water, his lower half following shortly. His clothes and hair sticking to his wet skin and dripping with water. He raises his arms out before him towards Tango.

“Tango my dear, I love you and your beautiful laugh, let me express my adoration and with a long and loving hug” he said with a voice full of mischief and the biggest shit-eating grin his face can handle (witch is a bigger one than most would expect).

Red eyes widen in realisation and the lagheter previously filling the air is cut off with a shriek of gleeful protest. “no! get away from me you jerk!” as he scrambles away from Zedaph.

“A little hug has never hurt nobody!” Zed takes off after Tango, running alongside the perimeter of the base, leaving small puddles in his wake.

Impulse watches as both of them round the corner of the pyramid, playful threats and begging filling the air. He hosts himself out of the sea and presses himself against the wall by a corner of the base. Zed has almost chased Tango the whole circumference around the base and as they round the corner Impulse is hiding against he strikes. 

Impulse braces himself and rushes straight towards the red eyed man fleeing by him. He crashes into Tango with a disaster of a sidetackle, and successfully submerges the blond in his sweet revenge.

Tango resurfaces his normally poofy blond hair plastered to his forehead, making his deathglare all that more hilarious to be victim to. Impulse answers the dramatic glowering with a bark of laughter soon mixing with Zed’s own giggling from the shore. 

Tango cuts off his grumbling when he decides to retaliate by splashing a small wave directly into Impulses face. He, of course can’t let Tango get away with getting water in his eyes, so he stays true to the saying “an eye for an eye” and escalates the situation to a two man water fight. 

But his other blonde hasn't moved from his spot on the shore yet, looking at him and Tango with a soft but absent expression on his face. 

Impulse turned his focus from Tango in the water and flashes a smile at the man on the shore, takes a breath and hollers “join us Zed!” 

“i’m coming, just hold up a second” he said as he moves to do something.

Just as Impulse finished the outburst a heavy spray of water tunders into him, but he does not move to retaliate or even react. When Tango sees what is keeping him from their impromptu game he stills as well. 

Zed has taken off his cardigan te reveal a white t-shirt made transparent by the water leaving his muscled chest on display through the wet fabric. Because damn, he wasn't lying earlier when he said he was the strongest among them. Impulse can’t help but to lose some higher brain function when presented with the blessing that is his boyfriend, and judging by the strangled noise right beside him Tango was in the same boat. 

When he recovered enough to regain his ability to form words, “This is what we are going to do today huh?” he said.

“Yep, way more fun than slowly cooking your organs away while trying to figure out a design for this monstrosity of a ziggurat.” he said as he hangs up his cardigan to dry on a fencepost he probably had stored in his inventory without a real reason.

He feels trashing in the water to his right where Tango is trying and mostly succeeding with tangling himself out of his jacket despite still treading water. He gets it off after only swallowing a moderate amount of seawater. He climbs up of the wearing a grimace cased by the taste of the sea.

“I think we should follow Zed’s lead on this one” Tango said while hanging up his jacket beside the brown cardigan only to quickly turn towards the other blonde in a tight hug. A hug that is quickly returned, and is just quickly turned into a clasp for leverage. He uses that leverage to take the taller blonde with him as he throws them both toward the ocean, making it unofficially even for all three of them. 

_____________

They spend the entire time left of the day in the water just enjoying the time spent together, time slipping away faster than neither of them could predict. They may all spend a lot of time and effort on ambitious projects and builds, but times like these is what he truly lives for.

By now the blue colour of the sky has made place for a deep purple as the setting sun is igniting the horizon with shades of red and staining the lingering clouds with a soft pink. They have all settled on the edge by each other's side, the playfulness having mostly made way for tranquility. As much as it can because neither of them can truly let go of their natural silliness. The jackets they discarded earlier have mostly dried in the warm evening. The clothes they bathed in are still damp with seawater and they scoot closer together, all seeking additional warmth but none of them ready to give up the moment just yet. 

Impulse for one couldn't bring himself to look away from the men beside him, how the setting sun shone through Zedaph’s soft locks currently tickling the left side of his face. He flinched when a sudden cold made contact with his back by the hem of his shirt. Tango had pressed his frigid hand against Impulse’s relatively warmer back. The sudden movement caught the attention of Zed who presumably was well on his way to dozing off sandwiched between the two of them. Zed carries a relaxed and fond look as he closes the distance between them and catches Impulses lips with his own. The soft sensation that follows is something that Impulse truly could never get tired of, he would be bored of redstone before he was tired of kissing Zed.

“Aw, you two are getting all the action around here.” Tango complains cheekly, as if he isn’t fondling Impulses back with his freezing hand at this very moment.

“Don’t worry there is plenty of action left over for you.” Zed says equally cheekily as soon as they relieve themselves of the liplock they were busying themselves with. 

“As long as it isn’t any lousy secondhand actio- ” Tangos speech is promptly cut off by Zed grabbing his chin and administering a proper kiss upon his face. Impulse can’t tear his eyes off them, and he doesn't want to, there is just something beautiful about the two people he loves expressing their love for one another. Even more lovely is the pleased sounds they emit, the small moans and tiny giggles are like music to his ears.

But he isn’t going to let them have all the action to themselves either. And with that resolve he gets up and moves to the spot right in front of the two blondes engaging in the ol’ tongue salsa. And grabs them on their respective shoulders. Their attention is now sufficiently captured, they pause slightly in curiosity as he smiles at them and proposes:

“Why don’t we go inside, take a shower to wash off all this salt, change into something dry and then continue this action properly?”

**Author's Note:**

> (the chapter name is song by one Albin Lee Meldau, check him out if you want) Zedaph is the tallest of the three fight me, also the physically strongest as the other two are primarily redstoners.


End file.
